


ringtone

by hesgotfangs



Category: Commentary crew, Video Blogging RPF, commentary community
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dad!Will, M/M, former mia/will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: "I'm only a phone call away. Just call me if you ever need anything."It's getting bad again, George knows it is. College has only just started and everything is already going to shit. He can't tell Will or Alex, he's just doesn't have the balls to do it. Instead he finds himself opening up to the stranger he met in a school bathroom.





	1. Ein

**Author's Note:**

> English isnt my first language so I'm sorry if there's grammar/spelling mistakes! 
> 
> This story will mainly focus on George, but there'll be side plots for the other characters as well. 
> 
> I hope all of ya's enjoy and feedback is always welcome! :)

They’re only one month into the school year and George is done. School is not his thing, it’s not that he’s dumb, he just doesn’t really care. All these people around him worry about college and he doesn’t even want to go. There’s only one thing George has ever been passionate about and that’s YouTube, he started his channel a couple of months ago and sure he knows how difficult it is to actually make a living as a youtuber, but he’s determent to make it. But for now he’s stuck in college like everyone else.

 

George is a well-liked kid, he’s done some stupid things and made a name for himself, but overall he’s well liked. Girls like him, he’s been told it’s the vibe he gives off, whatever that means. Over the years George has had a couple of girlfriends, but none ever really stuck around. He gets that it’s probably his own fault, as a youtuber who’s trying to make it big he’s filming and editing all the time and sometimes just doesn’t have time for a girlfriend. It’s whatever, but it does get lonely sometimes he has to admit. Luckily he’s got Alex and Will, his two best friends, who are there for him through it all. The only problem is that Alex and Will are both a year ahead of him, leaving him alone for most of his classes. He does have PE with Will and science with Alex, who skipped the class last year. Some days the three of them have study hall together as well. Like right now.

 

Alex is half asleep pretending to read a book for his Spanish class, while Will draws on his arm. “How’s college treating you, George?” Will asks, eyes still very much focused on Alex’s arm.

“It’s whatever, don’t really want to be here honestly.” He admits.

Will chuckles, “You never do.” George just shrugs, it’s a well-known fact, also the reason why he had to his last year of secondary school twice. In primary school he had been rather committed to school and even got to skip a year, which is how he met Alex and Will, but he started slacking half way through secondary school and once they started KS4 George didn’t really care anymore and started skipping most of his classes.

“How’s my little boyfriend?” George changes the subject, referring to Mason, Will’s son.

Immediately Will eyes light up, he loves talking about his son. “Mase is amazing, he won’t stop saying daddy it’s the best thing ever!” Will has been sending endless snapchat’s of this so George it’s very much aware, but it’s okay, he gets it. Last year Will got his at the time girlfriend, Mia, pregnant and nine months later little Mason was born. It’s clear to see that he’s the light of Will’s life, he’s matured so much since having him. There’s not many seventeen year old’s that would stick around the way Will has. The now almost one year old Mason is the biggest fan of George’s which is how the George is Mase’s boyfriend joke came to be.

 

“Arthur Andrew?” At first George doesn’t even realize he’s being called, no one ever calls him Arthur most people don’t even know it’s his name. “George Arthur Andrew?” The PE teachers says, looking around the room.

“It’s George.”

The teacher looks at him with furrowed brows, “Sorry?”

George sighs, “It’s not Arthur, it’s George. No one calls me Arthur.” He clarifies. Misters Jones has been his PE teacher for the past four years, yet he never seems to remember that Arthur is his middle name not his nickname.

“He’s never going to get it right.” Will laughs from beside him. “Do you want to kick the ball around with me for a little?” George nods standing up and following Will to the side of the hall. He’s not really an athletic guy, but he enjoys footbal.

“So I have this girl who has been basically stalking me.” Will tells him.

“How so?” George questions with a raised eyebrow.

“She has a locker next to mine and now every time I see her she stares at me and she always says hi. I don’t know it’s just weird.” Will mumbles.

George laughs, “She’s not stalking you, she just a stupid girl with a crush on you.”

Will huffs, “I guess, but like why me.”

“Because you’re hot, duh.”

“Oh you think I am hot?” Will asks suggestively wiggling his eyebrows and picking up the ball.

George smirks, stepping towards Will, “What ya gonna do ‘bout it Minecraft Steve?”

Will bites his bottom lip, stepping closer too, the only thing separating them now is the footbal ball Will is holding.

“I am gonna totally batter you.” Will mutters

They are looking right into each other’s eyes, while they are both trying their best to stay serious, one of the boys running by yells “Yo fags, get a room.” Is enough for the two of them to burst out in laughter.

“He totally thought we were about to make out.” George laughs, “Fuck mate.”

Will laughs too, “Honestly that comment totally made me want to kiss you just to see that guys reaction. That shit would’ve been canny.”

George nods in agreement, while he secretly wonders what kissing Will would be like. It’s not that he wants to or anything, he’s straight, but he does wonder.

 

It’s Saturday night and George finds himself on Will’s couch cuddling with Mason while Will and Alex are playing FIFA on the PlayStation. They are sitting of the floor leaning the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them and big bottles of coke on their sides. It’s basically like every other Saturday, the only difference? George just really wants to kiss Will. Ever since Will said he’d kiss George to spite that asshole kid it’s been all he can think about. Will and his perfect lips.

It’s not that he has a crush on Will, he’s never had a crush on a boy before. He just wants to know what it would feel like.

“Hey, George, has Alex told you about his hook up  yet?” Will grins, as Alex hits him on the chest.

“The fuck man!”

George chuckles, “You gotta tell me all about it now, dude. Did she have big tits?”

The tips of Alex’s ears turn read as he mumbles “Uh yeah, the biggest.” He mumbles, Alex is never shy about his hook ups but George decides not to question it. “Got a good ass blowjob too.” That he seems more confident about, because he’s grinning from ear to ear.

George isn’t sure but he things he hears Will mumble ‘Liar’.

 

“I am putting Mase to bed.” George announces, carefully getting up and going into the kitchen. He puts Mason to bed all the time, it’s not a big deal. The first couple of times Will had to help him, but now he does it all on his own. He first checks his diaper and after that he makes he a bottle of milk before going to Will’s bedroom where Mason’s crib is as well. Mason smiles at him, making grabby hands at the bottle. “Want that good stuff, my guy?” George coos at him sitting down on Will’s bed as he gives him the bottle.

 

“Yo, George” Alex softly shakes Georges shoulder, “Wake up, dude.”

George rub his eyes, looking at Alex. “Where’s Mase?” he mumbles, looking around.

Alex chuckles, “Will took him for a stroll, he woke up and Will didn’t want to wake you. They’re probably back in a few.”

“Did I even put him in the crib?”

Alex shakes his head laughing, “Nah, but you were holding on to him for dear life.”

“Fuck.” George mumbles, feeling like an idiot. Mason could’ve fallen and that would’ve been his fault.

“It’s all good dude, Will ain’t mad. He actually thought it looked adorable.” Alex tells him and shows him a picture he took of George holding Mason closely, both fast asleep.

“Will you send me that?” George has to admit it looks adorable and he wants it as his lock screen. His current lock screen is a picture of Mase and him as well.  

 

The next morning they are sitting at the kitchen table, after spending the night cuddled up in Will bed. “I can’t believe you burned the eggs.” George mutters, stabbing his fork in them.

“Don’t be a baby, just eat them.” Alex says, taking a bite and regretting it right away. He burned the eggs really badly. “Shit, I take it back, these are awful.”

George chuckles, “Told you.”

“So I have this bairn till Friday and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the zoo with us?” Will, who is feeding Mason, speaks up.

Alex and George both agree right away, “Of course we’re going to the zoo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gave Will a kid bc I thought I'd be fun, yeehaw


	2. Zwei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George knows today is going to be a bad day, he just has this gut feeling.

Ask anyone George is confident. He doesn’t care what other say or think and he always walks with his head held high. Sure he’s rather quiet, but he doesn’t take shit and he knows who he is. He knows what he wants and he’ll work his ass off to get it. Which is all true, but there’s also a part of George that no one knows. Through the years he has dealt with insecurities resulting in anxiety and depression. It’s not something he likes to talk about. It’s not manly and honestly even if it was he’s not ready to open up like that. He’s considered telling Will or Alex, but every time he tries he feels too exposed, naked and honestly even thinking about telling them makes him panic. So instead he keeps it to himself and writes about it. Seeing it all on paper helps him clear his mind and it just lifts a weight off of his shoulders. It’s the only way George dares to be vulnerable, on paper.

 

He knows he’s not alone in this, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel crazy when he suddenly bursts into tears just because he has to leave the house, since he’s just beyond scared and not sure why. It doesn’t mean he doesn’t think everyone is watching him when he walks through the hallways, that they’re all judging him. George wishes, prays even, that one day it will just be over. That he’ll be able to function like everyone else. Though he’s thankful that he’s been able to keep it all together. That he hasn’t had a public attack or in front of the boys.

 

It did almost happen once though. It had been a bad day and all George wanted was to crawl into bed and not speak to anyone for like a week, but Will insisted on come over and with him came Alex. The three of them all cuddled up on George’s bed, everything was okay and out of nowhere he was hit by nausea and he got flares. He did his best to stay calm, but heart was pounding like crazy. Luckily Will needed a refill, so he got out of the room on time and he was able to avoid a panic attack as well.

 

Most days the anxiety hits him out of nowhere, the depression he can feel coming. He can feel when it’s getting bad again, when the bubble shielding him from the world is forming again. He’ll barely sleep or won’t even be able to get out of bed, he’ll feel lonely but isolate himself as well. Those, along lack of hygiene, are just a couple of examples. And while he hates to admit it, it’s been getting bad again. He couldn’t even get himself to go to the zoo with Mason and the boys, he pretended to be sick and he doesn’t think he has ever felt so guilty before. The whole day he received snapchats, pictures, videos and texts of them having fun and telling him how they miss him and wish he was here. Which was really hard and he cried for most of the day.

 

When things get bad again it’s hard because some days he’ll just wake up and know it’s going to be hell. He’ll be extremely emotional, but completely numb and lifeless at the sometime. Today is one of those days, He knows the smallest thing will trigger something, whether it’s anger or sadness he’s not sure yet. At the same time he doesn’t feel motivation to do anything and this while normally Monday is one of his favorite days. Which he knows sounds fake, but on Monday he has Art which he enjoys a lot, Science with Alex and he’s free at one.

 

Luckily he did start his day of smiling, so at least there’s something positive. Will send him multiple videos of him trying to get Mason to say George and it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

 

When he arrives at school after a short ride on the bus people look at him weirdly which freaks him out and only fuels his anxiety about people judging him when walks through the hallways. But he keeps a straight face and after dumping his stuff in his locker he goes right to his Art class. He arrives fifteen minutes before hand, giving him plenty of time to work on his newest YouTube video. Once he’s settled into his usual spot in the back of the class next to the window he takes out laptop and starts editing. He’s so invested that he doesn’t even notice the classroom filling up until the boy in front of him asks for a pen.

“Dude, can I barrow a pen or nah?” The guy, George thinks his name is Kevin, repeats his question.

George knows he has at least ten more pens in his bag, but getting on would require looking in his bag and for some reason the scenario of him dropping his bag and its content on the floor won’t stop replaying in his head so instead George just shakes his head. “Sorry, bro.”

Luckily Kevin doesn’t question it and just groans, turning around again. Which allows George to return to his editing and ignoring whatever miss May is talking about in front of the class. It can’t be important, if it were she’d have told him to close his laptop and pay attention. After all he is known not to pay attention.

 

When he walks into the Science classroom Alex is already sitting at their usual spot, grinning at his phone like an idiot. “What you looking at, Al?” George asks him, trying to take a peek at the elders phone. “Is it a girl?”

Alex quickly turns his phone off, blushing. “It’s nothing.” He mumbles, putting his phone away.

“Nothing, huh? Maybe that lass Will told us about the other night?” George asks, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. It doesn’t matter how depressed he is, he’ll always enjoy teasing Alex.

“Shut up.” Alex mumbles, turning to focus on whatever the teacher is explaining on the board. It’s probably important, but Alex will catch him up. Giving George the chance to zone out for a little.

 

They end up having to do some kind of project, pouring liquids into a tube to get some kind of chemical reaction. George has absolutely no idea what he’s doing, but luckily Alex does. When they first started George had expected Alex to be as bad at it as he is, but it turns out Alex is actually really great at it and he actually knows and cares what he’s doing. Since it’s basically Alex doing all the work and George handing him stuff, he finds himself listening into his classmates conversations. Most of them are boring but the one taking place between the boys right behind them catches his attention, because they are talking about him. He’s the brown haired dude next to Elmslie- Alex. They are talking about him. This alone is enough to make his heart beat faster, why would they be talking about him?

“That’s the fag that came on to Lenney.” He hears one of the boys say.

The other gasps, “No way. I think my sister dated him.”

“It totally happened.” The first insists, “Joey told Amanda who heard it from Kelly that Jonas saw it happen. It was absolutely disgusting. The fag tried kissing Lenney and even called him hot!”

George feels gross, he is nauseous, his heart is racing, he’s dizzy and he can’t breathe. This must be why those people were looking at him funny when he arrived at school. The boy, Jonas, who saw Will and him fucking around during PE and called them fags must be spreading rumors about him. Alex looks up at him, “Are you okay, you look like you’re about to cry.” He whispers. Alex must not have heard the conversation going on behind them, how could he? They are talking quietly and he was too focused on the project.

George nods, “Yeah, just got something in my eye.” He’s surprised at how steady if voice is. “I am just going to the bathroom to look at it.” He’s out of the classroom before Alex can even respond.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He mumbles as he tries catching his breath, just wanting to stop the feeling of suffocation. Luckily there’s a bathroom at the end of the hall. George checks if it’s empty before going in and looking at himself in the mirror. He looks awful, which makes sense. He feels awful. Not wanting anyone to see him he locks himself in a stall and allows himself to let it out. At first he just sits there, tears streaming down his cheeks, but it quickly turns into loud sobs. He can’t believe this is happening. He seriously regrets even coming to school, he should’ve just stayed in his bed. Make his brother pretend to be his dad and call him in sick. But instead he’s locked himself in a bathroom stall at school, trying not to panic and crying. Suddenly there’s knocking on the door, someone must’ve heard him. Shit.

“Hey, I am sorry. I heard you crying and I wondered if you were okay.” A calm and gentle voice asks.

He considers just pretending he’s not in there but his uncontrollable sobs probably won’t convince the guy on the other side of the door, so instead he says “I am good” as steady as possible.

“You don’t sound good.” No beating around to bush with this one. “So how about you open the door so I can actually see you’re good for myself?” This time George does stay silent, “I am not leaving until I know you’re okay.”

George is not sure why, but he opens the door for the boy with the calm voice and steps outside.

“You good, buddy?” The guy asks making George huffs, who even calls people buddy? “You look good, a little red from the crying but fine otherwise,” George looks up from his feet and into the blue of the stranger who only inches away from him. When George doesn’t say anything the boy cracks a smile “My name’s Josh, by the way.”

“George.”


	3. Drei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George struggles opening up about his mental health issues, his best mates Will and Alex don't even know. But there are two people who do and when he needs advice he knows he can count on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but I wanted to update x
> 
> Edit: Hope I got all 'Michael' mentions out if I didn't lemme know x

Before leaving Josh had handed George a piece of paper with his name scribbled on it. At the bottom of the paper it read I'm only a phone call away. Just call me if you ever need anything.  
George has been unable to think about anything else. A stranger in a nasty school bathroom cared enough to give him his number, that is of course if it’s the guys actual number. George hasn’t tried the number yet, he’s too afraid it’s one big joke. What if the guy gave him a fake number or is just waiting for George to call so he can show his friends and make fun of him? After the rumors about him wanting to shag Will and basically assaulting him nothing would surprise George. Right now he’s just expecting the worst from everyone but Will and Alex.

 

He wants to ask them what he should do, but that would include him having to explain why he was in the bathroom to begin with. George can't have them know, it would change everything. He would no longer be their mate George who loves video games and shitty jokes, instead he'd be their mate George with a mental illness. It would change everything. They'd tiptoe around him and stop inviting him places. He can't lose Will and Alex, they're the only people he trusts in this world.

 

He has to talk about it with someone though, cause if there's one thing he has learned it's that keeping things bottled up is bad for you. There's only two people who know about his issues and they have no idea what he looks like or what his full name is. It's easy taking to them, there's a certain distance between him and them that George likes. They never question the things he says, they just listen and offer support. He has no idea what Niall or Cam look like, he just knows their PlayStation users, pyrocynical and camskingdom, and that Cam was born in the UK but movd to Australia when he was three and Niall is from the UK as well. The three of them had met on some Minecraft server and quickly became friends, playing various online games together.

 

George had been beyond embarrassed to first time he opened up to them about his mental health issues. It had been an accident. They were gaming and it had been a shit day, he hadn’t even been able to come out of bed. He promised them he’d play a game and he was already feeling so guilty for not going to school and lying to his mom, will and Alex about having a fever that he forced himself to play just one round with them. George was unable to concentrate and it showed. Niall and Cam asked if he was alright throughout the course of the game and George just responded with simple hums and yeahs. Towards the end of the game George was so deep in his thoughts that when Niall asked what he was thinking about he accidentally admitted that he didn’t think he deserved to be alive, that he was simply just a waste of space. Both of them had closed the game the second George said this, which scared the fuck out of him. George just assumed they were weirded out and didn’t want to play with him anymore. Instead he is phone rang and blew up with messages from the both of them asking if he wanted to talk and telling him not to do anything he might regret. Niall even tried facetiming him, which completely went against their anonymity policy. Right that moment George knew he finally find people to open up to, even if he didn’t actually know those people and they weren’t Will and Alex, but they were his friends too.

 

Ever since that night the three just grew that much closer, sharing stories and deepest secrets with each other. While also keeping their agreement not try and figure out who the people on the other side of the screen were. They agreed on this pretty early on in their friendship, Niall was actually the one who suggested it saying that he’d been screwed over by some scary old man once and he wasn’t willing to risk it again. George and Cam had agreed it was probably smart to just keep it at first names. None of them ever expected to friendship to grow this close and with time they’ve just never bothered bringing it up again.

 

Fortnite baes

_Niall, Cam, George_

_3:16 AM_

**George:** Anyone up?

 **Cam:** I am in school

 **Cam:** I haaaate math

 **Cam:** Wait isn’t it like three am for you #timezones

 **Cam:** George are you alright?

 **George:** Not really

 **Cam:** Need to talk about it?

_George is typing…_

_3:31 AM_

**Cam:** George??

 **Cam:** Mate you’re scaring me

 **Cam:** George I swear if you fell asleep

 

_3:35 AM_

**George:** Sorry

 **George:** Got really anxious

 **George:** Couldn’t open the messages

 **George:** It’s stupid, didn’t mean to worry you

 **Cam:** It’s okay G

 **George:** I know you have class, but is there any chance you can call?

 **Cam:** Yeah, it’s boring anyways.

 **Cam:** I’ll ring you in five x

 **George:** You’re the best

 **Cam:** Don’t I know it ;)

 

Waiting for Cam’s call feels more like five hours than five minutes. George feels like an idiot and a burden asking Cam to skip class just to consult him on calling Josh. It’s stupid but George knows that if he doesn’t speak about it he’ll just make it even bigger than it already seems and will become one of those things that should’ve been nothing but end up with him severing a panic attack.

 

The second the phone rings George quickly picks up, “Hey.”

“Sup.” Cam says, breathing heavily. “Sorry just ran up the stairs to the roof.” He mumbles.

George chuckles a bit nervously, “It’s fine you are skipping class for me, who am I to complain about your loud breathing?”

Cam hums agreeing, “I am gonna smoke a durry and you’re gonna tell me what’s up.”

“Still can’t believe you smoke fags.” George mumbles, he’s always imagined Cam to be such a pure and soft person, smoking cigarettes doesn’t exactly fit in that picture.

“Stop postponing and tell me what’s wrong.” He is postponing, Cam is right. George is just really anxious.

He takes three deep breathes and closes his eyes, “I had a panic attack at school.” His voice is barely above a whisper, he just can’t get himself to speak any louder.

“Fuck mate.” Cam sounds genuinely sorry, “What happened?”

George feels his eyes water up and he hates it, he hates being a wuss and crying about stupid rumors. He knows it’s not true, he should be man enough to just laugh it up. “You know my mate, Will?”

“Minecraft Steve, sure.”

George can’t help but chuckle, Will and his square ass head. “Yeah, that’s the one. There’s a rumor going around I came onto him and- I” His breath gets hitched and he can barely get words out of his mouth at this point. His heart sings into his chest, people thing he’d assault someone, his best friend of all people. Is that the type of person he comes of as?

On the other side of the phone Cam whispers soft words of encouragement. “It’s okay Gee, just breathe. Come on breath with me, in and out.”

He follows Cam’s breath, slowly steading his breathing. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“They think I assaulted him.”

It’s quite on the other side of the phone for a couple of second, but George knows Cam’s still there, his calm and steady breathing coming through the speaker. “That’s fucked up. Do you know who started this? Cause I will get on a plane right now and beat them the fuck up, George.”

"Please do, I'm sure you'd absolutely batter them." George mumbles, "Could really use one of those magic hugs you go on about."

Cam laughs, "Dude if I had the money I'd take the first plane out and hug the living shit out of you."

"There's more." George whispers, getting to the part he actually called Cam for. The part he can't stop obsessing cover in his head.

"I'm listening."

He breathes out slowly, "I panicked when I heard the rumor and ran out of science to the nearest bathroom, because I didn't wanna embarrass myself, right?"

Cam hummed along, repeating what George said, letting him know he's listening.

"So I was totally panicking and locked myself in one of the stalls. Next thing I know I am crying like a baby and someone fucking knocks on the door. He wouldn’t leave till I came out, because he wanted to see I was alright for himself.”

George can basically feel Cam grin when he says “That’s so nice!”

“He also gave me his number, said I could call him if I ever needed anything, so now I’ve got this dilemma, do I call him? Like I don’t know what to do. I never got to thank him checking in, even if it was insanely embarrassing. I’ve been raised right, I wanna thank him.” George explains. “But like I’m also really scared he gave me a fake number, or it’s all for a laugh or whatever. Like what if I call him and he picks up but he has me on speaker and like his friends are listening in.”

“Just text him.” George feels really dumb when Cam says this. “If it’s a fake number you’ll find out soon enough and what is he gonna do screenshot you saying thank you? That’s not too bad.”

“I should’ve thought about that, thank you for listening to me being a little bitch.”

“Anytime Gee. Now I’ve got to bounce, cause I’ve got art next and I actually like that.” With that George and Cam say their goodbyes.

 

George decides to text Josh a thank you in the morning, because it’s four am and he’s probably sleeping, which George should be doing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave my bbies Niall and Michael out of this, now could I?
> 
> Edit: Michael is a disgraceful excuse for a human being. He will no longer appear in this story, I have written him out and replaced him with Cam, who, unlike Michael, is the sweetest lad ever.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: asault and abuse

Hey you guys,

really hate having to write this and I feel extremly awful for Chey, my thoughts are with her. 

Chey used to date Michael aka Slazo and earlier today/yesterday she came out and exposed Michael for being extremly toxic, abusing her both sexualy and verbally. 

He performed multiple sexual acts on her without her concent and asked her to do things she was not comfortable with. 

I am absolutly discusted with him. 

 

For this reason I am going to write him out of the story and replace his character with someone else. So if you recive updates of chapters that were already up, that why. 

Anyways if there's any particular person you'd like me to replace him with, leave a comment x


	5. Vier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George stays awake all night scrolling through instagram and can barely stay awake all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is a bit of a filler and all fluffly dad!will n all that bc I needed some bbies in my life k? Babies are my way of dealing with all this drama.
> 
> The watermark on some of the pics is my wattpad url lol 
> 
> Hope y'alls enjoy x

George knows he's not going to get any sleep tonight. His talk with Cam helped him calm down, but it's a little over 4am and he has to wake up at 6am, if he goes to sleep now he'll wake up more tired than if he just stays awake.

He does what he always does, scroll through socialmedia aimlesly, screenshot random ugly pink things and send them to Alex with the caption 'look it's you' and stalk his friends socialmedia accounts.

Right now he's scrolling through Will's Instagram, looking through pictures and reading comments.

       

_jmarriottbwb, frasersmaccies and 376 others liked this picture_

**lenneywill:** it's almost been a year  and  I still can't get him to bed on time : (

__65 comments_ _

**miaxmon:** very dissapointing!!   
**↪** **lenneywill** :  @ miaxmon like u can   
**↪** **miaxmon** :  @ lenneywill sst  don't  expose me like that   
**↪** **lenneywill** : @  miaxmon  just saying🤷♂️

 **im** **allexx:** UwU   
**↪** **george.andrew:**   @   imallexx commit neck rope   
**↪** **imallexx:**  @  george.andrew rude:(

**imallexx: 💓💓**

**stephlawson:** thicc😤😤  
**↪** **lenneywill:**   @ stephlawson nonce

 **george.andrew:** Why is he wearing one sock?  
↪ **lenneywill:** 🤠

       

_imallexx, atozy and 406 others liked this picture_

**lenneywill:** He's back!!🇺🇸🇺🇸 (Mason wouldn't let him go for a solid 3 hours)  
tagged: imallexx

_89 comments_

**imallexx:** missed the little munchkin some much   
**↪** **atozy:**  @ imallexx you facetimed him everyday??  
**↪** **imallexx:**  @ atozy Your point is?

       

_miaxmon, camkirkham and 466 others liked this picture_

**lenneywill:** Big fan of George   
tagged: george.andrew

 _98_ _comments_

 **george.andrew:** Big fan of his as well x   
**↪lenneywill:**  @ george.andrew I hope u mean Mason and not urself, twat   
**↪george.andrew:**  @ lenneywill 🙄🙄

 **miaxmon:** still can't believe we made something this beautiful😍  
**↪lenneywill:**  @ miaxmon I mean you did all the hard work, but I'll take a little credit ;)  
**↪george.andrew:**  @ miaxmon @ lenneywill not to take credit or whatever, but i made him smile like that :))

_george.andrew, stephlawson and 321 others liked this picture_

**lenneywill:** baby mama let me stay  over  📸: @ miaxmon   
tagged: miaxmon

_65 comments_

**stephlawson:** are you guys back together??  
**↪** **miaxmon:**  @ stephlawson no way, I wouldn't steal ur man ;))   
**↪lenneywill:** @ stephlawson mind your buisness nonce x

       

_miaxmon, imallexx and 501 others liked this picture_

**lenneywill:** one month going strong💪🏻  
📸: @ george.andrew   
tagged: miaxmon, george.andrew

_103 comments_

**george.andrew:** 'Stop taking pictures you nasty fuck'  
**↪lenneywill:**  @ george.andrew I am running on 3 hours of sleep, leave me be

 **miaxmon:** wouldn't have wanted to share this crazy month with anyone else x   
**↪lenneywill:**  @ miaxmon we're proving them all wrong❤

       

_imallexx, george.andrew and 654 others liked this picture_

**lenneywill:** MAD! Mia you're class. Lets prove them all wrong Mason Dominic Monaghan.  
tagged: miaxmon

_245 comments_

**jonasmicha3l:**  Your son doesnt even have your last name? Weak   
   **↪lenneywill:**  @ jonasmicha3l Did I carry him for nine month? No. Now mind your business.

 **miaxmon:** Lets do this baby❤   
   **↪lenneywill:**  @ miaxmon I love you so much❤ Lets prove them wrong💪🏻

 **imallexx:** So! Proud! I! Can! Not! Put! Into! Words! How! Much! I! Love! This! Little! Guy!   
   **↪george.andrew:**  @ imallexx commit neck rope

 **george.andrew:** Anyways... Mia, Will you guys are gonna absolutely SMASH this :)  
   **↪miaxmon:**  ❤ 

 

It’s weird looking through the comments and seeing pictures of Mia and Will kissing. It seems like a life time ago they were just fifteen year old’s falling in love. They were together for two years before they broke and they have a child together. Most people wouldn’t want anything to do with their ex, especially not when you’re seventeen-eighteen years old. The two of them didn’t get the chance to cut each other off, because they have Mason to worry about and George finds that they’ve dealt with it really well. Of course there’s been tension, but at the end of the day they are really great friends and parents to their son.

 

It’s six thirty when Alex wakes up, sending him middle fingers and telling him to find a hobby. George responds by sending him a couple of kissy heart emojis before getting out of bed. A quick shower and a couple of dry crackers later he’s ready for the day with a good hour left before he has to leave and annoy Alex some more face to face. He decides to drink a cuppa and check his remaining messages.

 

Fortnite baes

_Niall, Cam, George_

_7:05 am_

**Niall:** _Oi_

 **Niall:** _What happened last night?_

 **Niall:** _Why am I the only one of us with a semi existing sleep pattern smh._

 **Niall:** _Oh I hope you’re good, G_

 

_7:10 am_

**George:** _Had a panic attack at school yesterday_

 **George:** _Some guys are spreading nasty rumors about me…._

 **George:** _Locked myself in a bathroom stall._

 **George:** _Some guy made sure I was alright and gave me his number_

 **George:** _Gonna text him later_

 **Niall:** _Rumors can ruin lives, rn there’s some weird ass rumors going round at my college._

 **Niall:** _Probs ain’t true, but a lot a people are believing them_

 **Niall:** _Feel real bad for the people involved_

 **Niall:** _Kinda scared one of my mates started the rumor tbh_

 **Cam:** _Lol y’alls schools have so much drama :’)_

 **Cam:** _Nothing ever happens here._

Cam and Niall go on for a little longer about how Cam should move back to the UK, but George honestly doesn’t see the point. Even if  Niall could be his downstairs neighbor and George wouldn’t know. It wouldn’t matter if Cam did move here, George still wouldn’t recognize Niall or him anyway. He does sometimes wonder what Niall looks like and where he lives, if maybe they know each other. But they’re too far into this friendship for him to ask. It would be weird.

At about 8:30 am George decides it’s late enough to text Josh without waking him up. He of course doesn’t know which classes Josh takes so he might not have class till later and still be sleeping, but he’s willing to take the risk. He can barely even type out the messages, but forces himself to. If he doesn’t text Josh he’ll regret it and wonder what might’ve happened for the rest of his life.

 

Private chat

Bathroom Josh, George

 

 **George:** Oi Josh

 **George:** Good morning n all

 **George:** Just wanted to say thanks for yesterday

 **George:** It way really nice of you to check if I was alright

 **George:** This is George btw x


End file.
